


Paper Cut

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Minor Injuries, Nohr | Conquest Route, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Avatar (Fire Emblem: Fates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Happy Birthday Love!” Laslow called, showing Qamra the book of fairytales he’d been hiding behind his back.





	Paper Cut

“Happy Birthday Love!” Laslow called, showing Qamra the book of fairytales he’d been hiding behind his back. Qamra smiled, taking the book from him and flicking through it, a page slicing open her finger in the process.  
“Ow!” She cried. Laslow grabbed her finger, his brow furrowed.  
“ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked, inspecting it.  
“I’m fine… why are you shouting?”  
“YOU’RE BLEEDING!  QUICK! SOMEONE FETCH A HEALER!” He screamed, running out of their quarters.   
“Laslow… and he’s gone. Great.” Qamra sighed, envisioning having to explain to Xander how the castle had been stirred into a panic over a paper cut.


End file.
